Sai aprende que en boca cerrada no entra mosca
by XimeB
Summary: Sai aprende por las malas que tiene prejuicios acerca de Iruka de los que necesita deshacerse y arrastra a Kakashi con él.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

-**

**Otra vez una historia en el mismo Universo de "Emociones", aunque en esta no creo que sea necesario haberla leído antes.**

**Como siempre les cuento que nada de Naruto me pertenece, yo no lo inventé y en esta historia se hace referencia a relaciones del tipo yaoi, o sea entre dos hombres, aunque no vaya a haber nada de lemon.**

-

* * *

-

-

**Sai aprend****e que en boca cerrada no entra mosca.**

**Y arrastra a Kakashi con él.**

-

**Introducción.**

-

-

Las cosas en la Aldea oculta entre las hojas se habían normalizado, al menos en lo que correspondía a Iruka, Naruto por fin había regresado a la aldea luego de su tiempo de entrenamiento con Jiraiya lo cual hacía que el maestro sintiera que su pequeña y extraña familia de nuevo estaba completa.

Luego de algunas misiones que le habían alejado por pequeñas temporadas el adolescente se había reincorporado a un equipo junto con Sakura y Kakashi, además de con un nuevo compañero en Sai quien desde hacía muy poco tiempo había substituido a Sasuke.

Y fue precisamente este nuevo miembro, debido a sus casi inexistentes habilidades sociales y a su poco conocimiento de las personas con las que estaba tratando, quien fue el culpable de los acontecimientos que se narran en esta historia.

El maestro luego de un día de trabajo especialmente difícil en la Academia estaba en su turno en la Torre contando los segundos para que terminara su día laboral e irse a descansar cuando el reconstituido equipo Kakashi se presentó, como siempre a última hora, para entregar su informe de la misión que habían terminado hacía horas.

Aunque había que reconocer que el jounin había mejorado bastante desde que empezara su relación con Iruka, pues ahora aunque fuera a última hora entregaba sus informes en el día adecuado.

Pero posiblemente eso también se debiera a que en dicho equipo estuviera presente Sakura, quien siempre había sido puntual e insistía en su intento de inculcar esa virtud en sus compañeros de equipo.

Sin embargo, volviendo a nuestra historia, el que se presentaran cuando nuestro maestro estaba a punto de irse y por lo tanto atrasaran su hora de salida hizo que este terminara de perder la dulzura del carácter, la cual para empezar aún en días en que no le había ido tan mal como en ese no solía ser muy abundante a esas horas.

Eso exacerbado porque además de recibir el informe de la misión clase D de la que estaban regresando, estaban en temporada de cosecha de naranjas en la región y había escasez de mano de obra en las granjas vecinas por lo que además de muchos equipos genin eran contratados también algunos equipos de rango mayor, Iruka debía de entregarles una misión clase A para la que deberían de salir al día siguiente en la mañana y el maestro había estado comiéndose las uñas mientras se preguntaba donde demonios se habría metido su novio y cómo haría para explicarle a la Hokage porqué a esas horas no había entregado esa misión la cual no podía atrasarse.

Como justificación tanto para Sai como para Kakashi diremos que Iruka, aún contando con toda la justificación del mundo, no sonó muy cortés cuando los recriminó por la hora de entrega de su reporte y además diremos que Sai jamás había sido alumno del chunin y por lo tanto no tenía idea de con quién se estaba metiendo.

El muchacho tan solo sabía que el maestro era la pareja sexual de su nuevo líder de equipo y que era un chunin que trabajaba en la Academia además de en el salón de misiones y como muchos de los miembros de ROOT no creía que alguien con esas características fuera muy útil en una batalla y apenas lo consideraba como poco más que un civil con entrenamiento básico.

Todos tenemos nuestros prejuicios.

Por eso Sai se sorprendió cuando el chunin en vez de aceptar respetuosamente el informe que le estaba presentando Kakashi, empezó a recriminarle a este por su tardanza y el jounin en vez de ponerlo en su lugar trató de dar una excusa.

-Maa Iruka, es que veníamos en el camino de la vida para entregar el informe cuando un hada se nos apareció y me dijo que si llegaba a esta hora a la Torre podría llevarme a mi casa la más hermosa criatura que jamás hubiera visto.

En ese momento Sai, quien se encontraba un tanto detrás del jounin con sus compañeros de equipo, se dio cuenta que Sakura volteó los ojos y Naruto hizo la pantomima de llevarse un dedo a la boca para provocarse vómito.

El chunin no se vio más impresionado que los dos chicos y siguió con su perorata de regaño a su líder de equipo sin que este pareciera siquiera considerar sacarlo de su error y corregir su actitud irrespetuosa.

Sai no sentía enojo contra el chunin por su falta de respeto a su superior pues atribuyó eso a la ignorancia y al exceso de confianza por tener sexo con el copy-nin, pero aún así como parte de su responsabilidad con la aldea le pareció que era necesario corregir esa actitud insolente de irrespeto al rango, por lo que poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro para evidenciar que no iba a guardar ningún resentimiento contra el impertinente chunin se dispuso a indicarle su lugar;

-Umino-san, es loable que esté tan preocupado por el cumplimiento de sus labores administrativas y docentes pero debería mostrar más respeto por los shinobi que realizan el verdadero trabajo, especialmente si está tratando con alguien de mayor rango y aunque ciertamente la cosecha terminó hace horas no veo porque no podíamos descansar un rato antes de venir a entregar un papel que de todos modos es para archivar.

Sai notó como tanto Sakura como Naruto ahogaban un quejido al tiempo que se alejaban un poco de su compañero de equipo mientras que el chunin lo miraba con la boca abierta.

Iruka se dirigió al jounin presente;

-¿No tienes nada que agregar?

Al decir verdad cuando Sai habló Kakashi no lo había estado escuchando pues estaba muy entretenido con cosas mucho más importantes para él que lo que el chico tuviera que decir.

Cosa que hemos de decir corrigió luego de ese episodio pues el copy-nin era muy bueno aprendiendo de los errores cometidos, y el no controlar las metidas de pata de Sai demostró ser algo potencialmente catastrófico.

Pero comentaremos que en ese momento el jounin estaba concentrado revisando la hoja de misión que Iruka le acababa de entregar, pero principalmente estaba haciendo planes de la manera en que se iba a despedir del chunin antes de marcharse al día siguiente por lo que su mente se encontraba en ese momento en Lalalandia o su Lugar Feliz o en la Isla de la Fantasía o Icha-Ichalandia o como quieran llamarle a ese perverso estado mental y realmente solo empezó a poner atención a lo que estaba diciendo el muchacho cuando percibió la reacción de Naruto y Sakura y por lo tanto solo retuvo las últimas palabras del chico y creyó que su desprecio por la importancia de archivar las misiones era lo que estaba molestando a Iruka;

-Eh, si, este, Sai-kun, si las misiones no se archivan adecuadamente no recibimos el pago por ellas.

Sai de nuevo vio donde sus jóvenes compañeros de equipo otra vez se apartaban otro paso tanto del jounin como de él y contrario al comportamiento habitual en ellos se abrazaron aparentemente en busca de protección o consuelo sin apartar sus miradas del chunin.

El antiguo ROOT se dedicó a repasar mentalmente todos sus apuntes y libros pero aún así no pudo encontrar nada que le orientara para entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo y a pesar de su entrenamiento no pudo evitar un brinco cuando el maestro respondió.

-¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE VAS A DECIR?

Kakashi por su parte también había pegado un brinco y se devanaba los sesos tratando de descubrir que parte de lo que había dicho Sai se habría perdido que había ocasionado que su novio estuviera tan furioso y como rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no había manera de que lo averiguara sin poner en evidencia que no había estado poniendo atención, lo cual podría enfurecer todavía más a Iruka, decidió que dado que estaba a punto de marcharse a una misión tipo A y eso solía poner al maestro muy cariñoso por la preocupación de que fuera a pasarle algo malo, hacer alguna referencia a eso mejoraría el humor de su novio;

-Maa Iruka, tengo que irme a una misión peligrosa temprano, no podemos dejar esto así para que nos vayamos a la casa a despedirnos, además mañana es día de clases y te tienes que levantar temprano para ir a la Academia.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura cerraron sus ojos y llevaron sus brazos a su cabeza mientras trataban de protegerla.

Mientras Sai se sentía cada vez más perdido.

Iruka se puso de pie y arrebatándole la hoja de misión al copy-nin le dijo hablando lenta y suavemente;

-Si, y después tengo que venir a sentarme aquí y archivar papeles toda la tarde, ¿cierto?, permítame esto, Kakashi-sensei, voy a buscar a Tsunade-sama para arreglar unos detalles de esta misión y luego le informo si hay algún cambio, no es necesario que me espere, debería irse a descansar y muchas gracias por su buen trabajo.

No fue necesario para el copy-nin el usar su sharingan para darse cuenta de la mirada herida de su novio, ni de la decepción en los ojos de la kunoichi presente y hubiera sido completamente evidente para cualquiera aunque no lo conociera el enojo en toda la cara de Naruto.

Dicho eso el chunin se marchó dejando atrás dos preocupados adolescentes y un jounin y un ex miembro de ROOT sin la más mínima idea de que era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Kakashi sabía que era necesario averiguar más sobre el asunto;

-¿Fue por algo que dije?

-

-

* * *

**-**

**Esa es la introducción a mi nueva historia, lo que va a suceder en el próximo capítulo es que Iruka va a tomar el lugar de Kakashi en su misión y va a dejar que jounin se haga cargo tanto de su trabajo en la academia como de su turno en la Torre, dejándole a alguno de los miembros del equipo para que le ayude, ahora, no he decidido a cual miembro dejarle, estoy entre Sai o Naruto.**

**Me encantaría que me ayudaran a decidir.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

-

* * *


	2. Se deciden los equipos

* * *

-

O**tra vez yo, esperaba subir este capítulo antes pero tuve muchísimo trabajo, del que no es divertido y ya ven, pero por lo menos no tuvieron que esperar más de dos semanas, espero que eso me lo cuenten para algo...**

**Ya saben, no es mío, yaoi, bla, bla, bla...  
**

-

* * *

-

-

**Sai aprende que en boca cerrada no entra mosca.**

**Y arrastra a Kakashi con él.**

-

-

**Capítulo I.**

**Se deciden los equipos.**

-

Sakura dio media vuelta dejando a Naruto diciéndole a gritos a su sensei en donde había metido la pata.

No le parecía que fuera a serle muy sencillo al copy-nin, por más genio que fuera, el distinguir entre todas las furiosas palabras que salían atropelladamente de la boca de su compañero de equipo, en donde había estado el error que le estaba llevando a un problema con la figura paterna del muchacho.

¡Los hombres podían ser tan insensibles!

Pero en todo caso ella no podía quedarse allí explicándole a Kakashi-sensei que debería ir a comprar dos docenas de rosas y la caja de chocolates más grande que encontrara para tratar de hacer "algo" de reparación de daños y largarse de la aldea con la ligera posibilidad de haberse reconciliado con su novio o mejorar sus probabilidades de hacerlo a su regreso.

La chica no dudaba que el jounin estuviera locamente enamorado del maestro, pero aún así lo que se había dicho en esa noche hubiera puesto a dudar a cualquiera.

Sin embargo la kunoichi en su calidad de ninja médico, aunque fuera en entrenamiento, tenía la obligación de dejar que Naruto, con todo lo improbable que fuera su éxito en eso, orientara a su sensei para que ella pudiera pasar antes de su misión al hospital para recolectar algunas provisiones que debía llevar con ella, y además hablar con su maestra para que le indicara si había algo en especial que debiera practicar durante el tiempo que estuviera alejada de la aldea.

Por ello no pudo quedarse y enterarse de que el copy-nin jamás había querido dar a entender que no valorara la labor del chunin y que si no había corregido a Sai, había sido porque el muy estúpido no había estado poniendo atención a lo que el muchacho había dicho por haber estado soñando despierto.

Lo más probable, conociendo a Kakashi, es que no querría ni imaginarse con qué.

Así Sakura se presentó donde Tsunade cuando esta le estaba preguntando a Iruka el porqué de su deseo de ir a esa misión en particular.

El chunin pareció debatirse en que respuesta dar y algunos segundos después contestó muy seriamente;

-Tsunade-sama, ya tengo algún tiempo en que no he sido enviado a misiones fuera de la aldea y me he dado cuenta que eso ha creado la impresión de que no estoy cumpliendo con mi deber de shinobi y, bueno, me avergüenza que algunos tengan esa opinión.

La Hokage se puso a reír;

-Iruka-sensei, no se quién pueda ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que dar clases en la academia es físicamente más exigente que la mayor parte de las misiones tipo B y muchas de las A, eso si no se contara que sus grupos suelen ser los que tienen a los niños con rasgos sanguíneos más fuertes por lo que son más difíciles de entrenar, además de los más revoltosos y petulantes por lo que necesitan de alguien por quién puedan sentir respeto, eso sin contar que cuando usted se va de vacaciones tengo que sustituirlo con dos personas en la sala de misiones o aquello se vuelve un caos, y en este momento no tengo dos desafortunados que pueda dejar allí, ¿o acaso a usted se le ocurre como podría solucionar eso?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Iruka se sentía desarmado por las razones de la Hokage y podía entender perfectamente su pesar al sentir que su pareja le estaba menospreciando, además de que ella si sabía lo injusto de ello pues estaba al tanto de las cosas de las que su antiguo maestro era capaz.

Igualmente ella sabía que era cierto que a él le correspondían siempre las aulas que tenían los Inozukas, Hyugas, Chouzas, Sarutobis y demás "principitos", todos al mismo tiempo y lo que era peor, después como si eso fuera poco le tocaba tratar con los padres y explicarles porqué sus angelitos ni eran, ni iban a ser tratados como los principitos o genios que sus progenitores creían;

-Perdón por entrometerme Tsunade-sama, pero, ¿Qué le parece si deja a Kakashi-sensei y a Naruto-kun?, estoy segura de que entre los dos se podrían hacer cargo de las clases porque en lo que Kakashi-sensei esté desorientado en la Academia Naruto-kun podría ayudarle y los jounin respetan mucho a Kakashi-sensei como para que no hicieran mucho alboroto en la Torre y conseguir a solo una persona más para que nos acompañe en la misión no sería tan difícil.

A la rubia sannin no le pasó inadvertido la expresión de agradecimiento de Iruka y dado que sabía que algo poco común debía haber pasado para que el maestro estuviera dispuesto a alejarse de una labor en la que sabía estaba siendo necesitado y ella había aprendido a respetar su opinión, además de que su pupila no hubiera hecho la sugerencia que hizo si no supiera que había sucedido algo importante, decidió complacerlo por esa vez e indagar un poco luego de que el hombre se marchara.

-Hoy ya es tarde y necesito revisar que shinobi se encuentra disponible para hacer el cambio, pues no puedo dejar el equipo para esta misión con tan solo tres personas, de todos modos Iruka-sensei, trataré de hacer todo lo posible por complacerlo, preséntese mañana a las 7 aquí con el plan de trabajo de las próximas tres semanas para su grupo de la academia para entregarla a su substituto, aunque espero que estén de regreso antes que pase ese tiempo, y dígale a Kakashi que se presente él también y entonces les diré de manera definitiva que decidí.

El chunin luego de agradecer se despidió y se fue a la Academia a completar el material que su líder le estaba pidiendo.

Apenas el hombre se marchó la sannin le preguntó a su alumna a que se había debido todo eso, a lo cual la chica le describió la escena que había presenciado, omitiendo por desconocimiento el que el copy-nin no estuviera enterado de lo que había dicho Sai.

Tsunade no pudo evitar el sentirse sorprendida por el comportamiento de Kakashi, y al igual que Sakura y Shizune quien se encontraba a su lado, estuvo de acuerdo en que era necesario apoyar a Iruka y darles una lección a los dos miembros del equipo que aparentemente eran tan desconsiderados e injustos con un compañero shinobi que trabajaba con tanto ahínco por la aldea.

En otro lugar de Konoha, el ninja de los mil jutsus acababa de enterarse del terrible error que había cometido al no poner atención y por lo tanto no haber corregido de inmediato las palabras tan injustas de Sai.

El cual hemos de decir se había marchado al mismo tiempo que Sakura porque, como todavía era miembro de ROOT, debía informar a su superior cada vez que se iba a marchar de la aldea.

Por ello no escuchó la discusión de sus compañeros y no se enteró de que Kakashi opinaba que la impresión que había dado no podía estar más alejada de la realidad y que el jounin estaba sumamente orgulloso de su pareja y estaba conciente de que el maestro ponía toda su energía en los difíciles trabajos que realizaba, al punto que hasta los hacía parecer sencillos, cosa que era conciente no era más que una ilusión, además de que sabía que Iruka estaba más que capacitado para realizar misiones de campo de categoría elevada.

Por ello el copy-nin apenas hubo despachado y medio tranquilizado al indignado Naruto, asegurándole que todo había sido un malentendido y que no había nadie en la aldea que valorara más la labor de Iruka que él y que necesitaba ir a buscarlo para aclararlo todo pues no quería irse de la aldea dejando al maestro con la idea errónea de que creía que era un mal shinobi, Kakashi se fue a la casa de ambos para esperar a que el chunin llegara y explicarse antes de marcharse a su misión al día siguiente.

Esperó por mucho rato y al final se acostó a dormitar por ratos en un sillón de la sala desde donde se enteraría en el momento en que Iruka llegara a la casa.

Iruka no llegó hasta muy avanzada la madrugada.

El maestro luego de hablar con Tsunade se había dirigido a la Academia para asegurarse de que los planes de estudios para sus alumnos estuvieran listos, de manera que quien fuera a quien fuera a dejar con ellos no tuviera problemas para seguir con la educación de los niños y estos no se fueran a atrasar en sus estudios, pero aún cuando la mayor parte del programa estaba preparado desde el inicio del curso lectivo, el dejarlo como quería le tomó más tiempo de la cuenta y al final tan solo pudo contar con unas pocas horas para descansar y bañarse antes de presentarse de nuevo ante la Hokage.

Kakashi apenas lo sintió llegar se levantó y trató de hablar con Iruka, sin embargo este no estaba con ánimo para conversaciones y le dijo a su pareja que estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar en ese momento y que necesitaba descansar aunque fuera un poco pues debía presentarse ante la Hokage a las 7, cosa que le informó al copy-nin debería hacer también y dicho eso fue a la habitación y sin quitarse ni la camisa ni el pantalón del uniforme se acostó.

El copy-nin supuso que Iruka estaba demasiado molesto como para escucharlo en ese momento, pero como creía que al día siguiente se marcharía para una misión peligrosa y no quería irse sintiendo que el maestro estaba enojado con él, lo siguió a la habitación y arriesgándose a ser rechazado se acostó al lado de su novio y acercándose tímidamente lo abrazó mientras musitaba;

-Lo siento, Iruka, perdóname yo no…

En ese momento el maestro lo interrumpió, sabía que debía descansar cuanto pudiera antes de la misión y creía que si se ponía a discutir con el jounin la conversación se prolongaría dejándolos a los dos en un mala condición para lo que les esperaba a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo no se quería marchar de la aldea en muy malos términos con Kakashi pues sabía que pasarían semanas antes de volver a verlo;

-Kakashi, no te preocupes por eso ahora, es algo que tenemos que hablar pero este no es el momento para eso, ya habrá tiempo luego de la misión, de momento abrázame y durmamos.

El maestro durante ese rato no había dejado de darle la espalda al jounin y este hombre dadas las circunstancias se daba cuente que Iruka tenía la razón y prometiéndose que esa no sería la misión que lo mataría para tener la oportunidad de explicarle que no existía nadie más admirado por él, Kakashi no contestó nada pero abrazando estrechamente a su pareja durmió junto a él hasta que llegó el momento para luego de alistarse y desayunar algo en carrera marcharse apresuradamente a su cita con la Hokage.

Cuando los hombres llegaron a la Torre el resto del equipo Kakashi ya se encontraba allí, además de Okita, un nuevo jounin que había trabajado con el copy-nin con anterioridad.

A Kakashi eso no le extrañó, supuso que el muchacho substituiría a alguien de su equipo pues de momento carecía de uno propio y aunque tenía experiencia por haber sido ANBU no había sido capitán, y en esos casos para que hicieran experiencia se les asignaba de vez en cuando a un equipo con un jounin mayor para que fueran madurando sus habilidades con equipos no tan especializados como a los que habían pertenecido.

Okita al mirarlos sonrió ampliamente;

-Buenos días Kakashi-sempai, Iruka-sensei.

Y luego dirigiéndose a Iruka prosiguió;

-Ya Tsunade-sama me dijo que voy a hacer equipo con usted, Sakura-san y Sai-san, me siento muy honrado.

-¿QUÉ?

Kakashi y Naruto igual que habían preguntado lo mismo tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto, sin embargo como era de esperarse el que recobró primero el control de su cuerpo como para averiguar qué estaba pasando fue el copy-nin y dirigiéndose a la Hokage preguntó;

- Tsunade-sama, eh, ¿con quién más va a mandar a Naruto-kun y a mí a esta misión? Es un tanto complicado que vayamos solo nosotros dos, necesito a alguien más para que las cosas funcionen.

La mujer sonrió, eso iba a ser entretenido;

-No, Kakashi, ustedes se quedan en la aldea cubriendo el trabajo de Iruka.

-¡QUE!

Otra vez los dos involucrados se habían puesto de acuerdo para mostrarse horrorizados y de nuevo el que salió primero del estupor fue el copy-nin;

-Pero, yo no estoy capacitado para tratar con mocosos, no sabría que hacer…

Tsunade apoyo la cabeza sobre una de las manos:

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Iruka tiene su plan de estudios preparado y te lo va a facilitar, solo tienes que hacer al pie de la letra lo que diga allí y cumplir con las reglas de la Academia mientras estés con los niños, ya sabes, nada de Icha-Icha. ¡Y eso es una orden!

El jounin continuo;

-Bueno, pero en la Torre lo necesitan, solo a él le hacen caso de los que trabajan allí para mantener las filas y entregar los informes con todo lleno de manera adecuada…

Tsunade cerró los ojos;

-Oh, vamos, van a ser dos haciendo el trabajo de uno, deberías estarme agradeciendo en vez de estar buscando excusas, ¿o es que crees que Iruka no está capacitado para ir en tu lugar?

La Hokage abrió sus ojos y miró duramente al jounin.

Entonces Kakashi lo entendió.

Le habían tendido una emboscada.

El hombre se dio cuenta también de lo mucho que tenía que haber lastimado a Iruka con su descuido para que hubiera solicitado ese cambio a sabiendas de lo mucho que lo necesitaban en la aldea y también comprendió que el maestro necesitaba ir a esa misión antes de que pudieran hablar y hacerle entender que estaba orgulloso de él y que sabía que era un shinobi merecedor de su respeto.

Sin embargo durante el segundo antes de responder se dio cuenta que Okita miraba al chunin sin dejar de sonreír.

Eso no le gustó.

Okita era un hombre joven y atractivo, y mucho más preocupante que eso, Kakashi recordó que ya antes le había hecho discretas preguntas acerca de su chunin.

Sin embargo en ese momento no podría evitar que al tratar de cambiar de lugar con el maestro diera la impresión de que no confiaba en Iruka como shinobi, hiriendo gravemente al chunin y a la relación que tenía con el hombre al hacerlo.

Además de que Tsunade igual lo dejaría en la aldea, posiblemente añadiendo a las labores que quería asignarle el de cambiar los pañales a los bebés de la guardería.

Pero por más capaz que fuera el maestro como shinobi, tampoco quería dejarlo ir con el joven jounin sin alguien que protegiera a su muy inocente novio de cualquier avance que ese hombre pudiera hacer.

Y si existía alguien más celoso de Iruka que él mismo ese era Naruto.

-Por supuesto que no Tsunade-sama, pero creo que sería más conveniente si Naruto va con ellos y deja a Sai-kun conmigo en la aldea, así él se enteraría de la importancia de las labores que llevan a cabo los shinobi aquí, de las cuales por cierto ayer dio muestras de tener un terrible desconocimiento, aunque debo de reconocer que yo cometí un gran error al no corregirlo de inmediato.

Aquí Naruto se mostró muy entusiasmado al apoyar la idea del copy-nin;

-¡Si Abuela Tsunade, sería fantástico ir de nuevo de misión con Iruka-sensei! ¿Verdad que sí Iruka-sensei?, ¡vamos Abuela Tsunade, diga que sí!

Tsunade sonrió mirando a Kakashi;

-Muy bien, ya que todo está aclarado y los equipos distribuidos pueden retirarse para que empiecen sus labores.

-¡SI, SEÑORA!

-

-

* * *

-

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me está apoyando en esta historia, de verdad me hay motivado montones.**

**Zusaku Kaze, Aori Hime Murasaki (dos veces), -xburbuja-, kmil-chan, k2008sempai, ale-are, naaLiitaa, Ierelin, Derama17, rago, applee03 y Hatake Nabiki, ¡muchas gracias!!!! sus comentarios alegraron mis días y me motivaron e inspiraron para seguir, espero de verdad que les siga gustando la historia.**

**Y los que están leyendo pero no me hay escrito me encantaría saber su opinión, aunque fuera mala, siempre y cuando sean amables ;)**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Tsunade también aprende una lección

**

* * *

-**

**Me ha sucedido la cosa más extraña con esta historia, o talvez no tan extraña y es que por días se me va la inspiración y las ganas de seguirla, sin embargo luego de darle largas al asunto me convenzo de que esta no será la primera historia que deje incompleta y me siento a escribir el capítulo sin tener idea de que es lo que voy a poner y en un día lo tengo medio terminado y en dos días más la he revisado y editado y bualá…**

**Como siempre Naruto no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esta historia, y tengo que decir que es yaoi aunque no pase nada entre los personajes en ella, o al menos en este capítulo.**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**-  
**

**Sai aprende que en boca cerrada no entra mosca.**

**Y arrastra a Kakashi con él.**

-

-

**Capítulo 3.**

**Tsunade también aprende una lección.**

-

-

Tsunade sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, y por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo eso no se debía a una resaca.

Desde el fatídico día, hacía ya una semana, en que había accedido a enviar a Iruka a esa misión en vez de a Kakashi, las cosas en la aldea estaban yendo de mal en peor.

Todo había ido empeorando de manera gradual de tal forma que el primer día, o debería decir la primera hora, las cosas en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas parecieron caminar de la manera habitual lo cual hizo que esa semana empezara con la ilusión de normalidad, sin embargo tan solo una hora después de haberse marchado el equipo siete a su misión el caos en la Academia dio inicio.

Los mocosos aparentemente estuvieron esperando algunos minutos a que su sensei llegara y al no ocurrir eso se preocuparon suponiendo que a Iruka le había sucedido algo malo, su maestro jamás había llegado tarde y los niños estaban acostumbrados a que su tranquilizadora presencia los recibiera cada día, por lo que se fueron todos en tropel a preguntar a Fugaku-sensei, el director de la Academia, que era lo que estaba sucediendo, armando un gran alboroto e interrumpiendo las otras clases pues por alguna razón inexplicable habían llegado a la conclusión de que su sensei debía de haberse encontrado en el camino con algunos ninjas renegados y eso estaría llevando a una terrible batalla en la que el chunin necesitaría refuerzos y era indispensable que todos los niños fueran a buscarlo y a pedir la ayuda de sus padres y posiblemente de la Hokage.

Evidentemente ninja en entrenamiento o no, eran niños con una imaginación muy activa.

Afortunadamente el director pudo detenerlos a tiempo, pero puso una queja ante la Hokage porque aunque uno de los reemplazos del maestro titular llegó tan solo 15 minutos tarde, Sai se había atrasado esperando a su líder de equipo aunque pasado ese tiempo decidió mejor esperarlo en la Academia, ya para esas alturas los niños estaban fuera de control y aún no habían terminado de creer que no había ningún ninja rebelde raptando maestros, y dicho sustituto, mientras esperaba a que el otro maestro suplente llegara con el plan de estudios que Iruka le había entregado para indicarle que tareas deberían realizar los niños diariamente, aceptó el consejo que uno de los otros maestros le dio al sentir compasión ante el comprensible desconcierto del muchacho, recomendándole algo de ejercicio físico para que los niños gastaran parte de su energía y se calmaran.

No habría que ser muy duro con Sai, el tipo de entrenamiento que había sufrido en ROOT era muy diferente a las enseñanzas que recibían los niños en la Academia, además de que ese grupo en particular todavía no había tenido suficiente práctica con sus kunai y por ello su puntería, salvo contadas excepciones, no era de lo mejor, cosa de la que también se habría enterado si Kakashi hubiera llegado a tiempo como para que el adolescente hubiera leído las anotaciones de Iruka en cuanto a las habilidades y debilidades de sus pequeños alumnos.

Afortunadamente para los pequeños y para el muchacho, este se detuvo justo a tiempo y no puso a practicar la puntería de los niños unos contra otros como se le había ocurrido inicialmente, sino que usó algunos de sus dibujos de leones y águilas para que los alumnos practicaran con ellas, cosa que entusiasmo mucho a los niños e hizo que estos pusieran su máximo esfuerzo en atinarle a esos blancos móviles.

No es fácil para un león o un águila de tinta el esquivar treinta armas lanzadas al mismo tiempo sin ritmo ni estilo y por lo tanto sin ningún patrón reconocible, por lo que algunos de los animales sufrieron heridas que dejaron manchado de tinta indeleble el patio de práctica desde donde los niños se encargaron de llevarla a los pasillos..., y a las paredes externas…, y a las paredes internas…, y a los baños..., y a la cafetería…, y a la ropa de escuela además de la ropa interior de los niños y los maestros además de la de algunos inocentes transeúntes que pasaban por allí.

A partir de ese día se le prohibió a Sai el volver a usar sus dibujos para ningún ejercicio en el patio de práctica, o cualquier otro lugar de la Academia, además de que tuvo que utilizar todo su tiempo libre por los siguientes tres días para limpiar todo lo que su tinta manchó.

Lo cual fue algo en lo que tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo, ya hemos dicho que era tinta indeleble y de echo tuvo que reemplazar de su bolsillo algunos materiales que no hubo más remedio que dar por perdidos.

Así aprendió también que no podía retrasarse ni un segundo en su turno en la Academia o el resto de su día sería una pesadilla.

Lección que también aprendió Kakashi, pues dado que como era el responsable directo, debió de ayudar a limpiar el reguero y le informaron que su cheque por el trabajo en la Academia también se vería afectado por los daños sufridos por esta.

Cosa que el director de la Academia le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Como era sabido por Kakashi, el hombre no le tenía mucho aprecio desde que hubiera empezado su relación con Iruka, por razones que hemos de decir eran completamente justificadas aunque el jounin no lo viera así y compartiera la culpa de ello con el chunin.

A partir de ese primer episodio la Hokage había tenido que atender diariamente las quejas de Fugaku-sensei, el cual le informó que por culpa de los maestros sustitutos diariamente había tenido que atender a niños llorando, padres furiosos y profesores molestos.

Eso sin contar que necesitaba más presupuesto para cubrir los daños sufridos por la Academia.

Y aunque no le cabía duda de que los dos suplentes estaban poniendo todo su empeño en hacer una buena labor y luego de que cometían un error lo corregían y no lo repetían, no había día en que no encontraran un nuevo error que cometer y el director de la Academia empezaba a desesperarse y cada día llegaba para preguntar si ya habría regresado su maestro titular.

No era el único que preguntaba.

Kakashi, Sai y todos los que tenían que presentar o recolectar informes de misión en la Torre también lo extrañaban por una diversa variedad de razones.

Los primeros días las cosas no estuvieron demasiado caóticas en el salón de misiones, después de todo la gente que se presentaba estaba bastante acostumbrada a la rutina de entrega y todos aguardaron pacientemente en la fila, la primera hora, pero para cuando llegó Kakashi, un par de horas después, tanto la fila de Sai como la de Izumo que también tenía turno ese día, se salían del salón de tan largas que estaban y apenas el copy-nin se sentó en su sitio tras el escritorio de Iruka, algunos de los jounin que lo conocían más y por ello no le tenían demasiado temor se acercaron a él para entregarle sus hojas.

Kakashi, al igual que había estado haciendo Sai, tan solo le dirigió una mirada superficial a los informes que estaba recibiendo y los puso en el cajón de las misiones de ese día.

Luego de eso ya solo les quedaría antes de terminar su día laboral colocarlas en su lugar correspondiente en el salón en donde estaban los archiveros según fecha, cliente, tipo de misión, personas que habían participado en ella, acontecimientos ocurridos, ninja del libro bingo encontrados y si se había llevado a cabo exitosamente o no.

Muy sencillo, ¿cierto?

Ambos shinobi se encontraban muy alegres de que por fin pudieran descansar algo porque el entrenar niños les había parecido terriblemente agotador, tanto física como mentalmente.

A esos pequeños no parecía que se les acabara la energía y se habían dado cuenta de que aunque fueran dos sensei en el salón, si se mostraban distraídos un solo momento los niños tendían a tratar de hacer alguna fechoría, ya fuera entre ellos mismos o contra sus maestros sustitutos.

Además ambos shinobi también se habían dado cuenta de que no podían usar los métodos intimidatorios aprendidos tanto en ROOT como en los ANBU con los pequeños monstruos, pues estos tendían a ponerse a llorar y además amenazaban con acusarlos ya fuera con sus padres, cosa que le había causado risa a Kakashi o con Iruka-sensei cuando este regresara, amenaza que contrario a la anterior resultó muy efectiva al menos contra el copy-nin y por lo tanto este a su vez amenaz, eh, convenció, si eso es, convenció a Sai de que evitaran usarlos para no ganarse todavía más problemas con el maestro titular, pero que dejó al muchacho sin los únicos métodos que conocía para mantener algo de disciplina.

Desafortunadamente para ambos shinobi la sensación de tranquilidad que provocó el cambiar de actividad en la tarde al dirigirse a la Torre del Hokage no duró mucho.

Cuando estaban casi finalizando su turno el primer día y llevaron sus respectivas cajas con informes para archivar, se dieron cuenta de que la mayor parte de los papeles carecían de parte de la información, o esta era ilegible, ya fuera porque la letra fuera incomprensible o porque estuviera oculta ya fuera por alguna sustancia indefinida, o peor aún, por alguna sustancia perfectamente reconocible.

Kakashi estaba casi decidido a colocar las hojas donde primero pudiera cuando Sai dándose cuenta de ello y no queriendo fallar en algo tan sencillo le preguntó a Izumo que debería hacer en esos casos, a lo cual el hombre, que estaba a punto de huir de allí y que no tenía la más mínima intensión de quedarse ni un segundo más que lo que le correspondía ayudando a sus compañeros shinobi, que para empezar eran los responsables de que se estuviera yendo a la hora del burro, le respondió que tendría que llamar a los ninja responsables de esos papeles para recolectar la información correcta o sino esas misiones no podrían ser cobradas a los clientes, y como es de todos sabido, era ese dinero el que mantenía a la aldea funcionando por lo cual era muy grave que fallaran, especialmente porque hubiera sido mucho más simple y eficiente si hubieran revisado los informes apenas fueron presentados, además de que por ello también se les atrasaría el pago a los ninja involucrados y eso pondría a todo el mundo de muy mal humor.

Y de esa manera Tsunade se encontró con que también tenía quejas de los shinobi y kunoichi que tuvieron que ser llamados de nuevo para que presentaran sus informes de manera adecuada, pues aseguraban que como no se les había informado inmediatamente habían estado convencidos de que sus informes habían estado en orden.

Además de que a partir de ese momento fue cada vez más frecuente ver salir por la ventana del salón toda clase de objetos y personas lanzadas por el copy-nin en su frustración al darse cuenta de que no había día en que pudiera salir de allí a una hora decente, debido a que nadie parecía querer tomarse el tiempo para revisar antes de llegar allí que los informes estuvieran llenos con toda la información puesta en donde correspondía.

Y como si eso fuera poco, dado que como ni el mismo ninja de los mil jutsus estaba muy seguro de en donde debía ir la información, tenía que leer los informes muy lentamente lo que hacía que las filas se hubieran triplicado, al igual que el descontento.

Y como era imposible que la gente dirigiera ese descontento a Hatake, nadie era tan estúpido o suicida, el que acababa con una cuota mayor de malas caras, malos tratos y quejas era Sai, quien a pesar de que se daba cuenta de que todas esas personas estaba molestas con él, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer para remediar eso a pesar de que ponía todo su esfuerzo.

Hemos de decir que a pesar de lo mucho que había vivido, la sonrisa permanente en su rostro y de todo el entrenamiento recibido para evitar esos sentimientos, el muchacho estaba empezando a deprimirse un poco.

Sentimiento que compartía el jounin involucrado pues desde que toda esa pesadilla empezara no había podido consolarse de la ausencia de su novio ni leyendo su Icha-Icha, en la Academia por la amenaza de la Hokage de quemarlo si le llegaba la noticia de que lo había mostrado allí, cosa a la que de todos modos no podía exponerse primero, porque no podía quitarles el ojo de encima a esos bándalos que Iruka llamaba alumnos y segundo, porque sabía que Fugaku estaba deseando llevarle el chisme a Tsunade y no podría poner en peligro su preciado libro, especialmente al ser una edición especial con una dedicación personal del autor, y tampoco lo podía leer en la Torre por falta de tiempo.

Y ni pensar en leerlo al llegar a su casa pues con costos lograba llegar a la cama antes de perder la conciencia.

Y por esto tanto Kakashi como Sai se unían cada día al grupo cada vez más numeroso que se presentaba ante Tsunade para preguntar cuanto tiempo más le tomaría al maestro el regresar a la aldea para retomar sus labores, o mucho más importante según todos los que estaban preguntando, para relevar a sus dos sustitutos de ellas.

Y como era de prever el más insistente con sus preguntas era el novio del maestro, quién no solo preguntaba cuando iba a regresar sino que también quería saber, dado que su rango le permitía saberlo, si tenia alguna noticia de cómo iba la misión y si todos ( Iruka) seguían estando a salvo.

Era más que evidente que no podría enterarse de cómo le estaría yendo a Iruka con Okita por más que lo intentara.

O más bien que tan efectiva habría sido su estrategia de haber enviado a Naruto con los dos.

Tsunade ya estaba cansada de decirle que ni había noticias ni esperaba que las hubiera hasta que el grupo regresara.

La mujer luego de tomar una pastilla para su dolor de cabeza y hacer echado a Hatake de su oficina se prometió que cuando tuviera que volver a mandar al chunin a una misión se aseguraría de que Kakashi se largara de la aldea también.

Sería lo más saludable para todos.

-

-

* * *

-

**Y así es a grandes rasgos como le está yendo a Kakashi y a Sai en la aldea, creo que podría ampliar más adelante algunas cosas pero si las ponía en este capítulo se me iba a atrasar mucho subirlo y al menos yo prefiero capítulos cortos y frecuentes que largos pero con meses entre ellos, espero compartan mi opinión.**

**Como le esté yendo a Iruka se verá en el próximo capítulo, ¿alguna idea de que tipo de misión sea la que está llevando a cabo? Porque la verdad todavía no se me ha ocurrido.**

**Por otro lado, si quieren saber que es lo que llevó al director de la Academia a no querer mucho a Kakashi eso lo pueden encontrar en "Emociones en el verano de Konoha", perdón por estar haciendo propaganda de mis propios fics pero en este caso creo que está justificado.**

**Muchísimas gracias a la gente que me ha dejado comentarios, Hayame Hatake Umino, applee03, rago, kmil-chan, k2008sempai, Derama17, Aori Hime Murasaki, me han inspirado y motivado a seguir con este fic.**

**Me encantaría saber que opinan de este capítulo también y que me dieran alguna pista para el siguiente, como ya dije como que mi inspiración anda de escapada :(  
**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**-

* * *

**


	4. Para bien o para mal

-

**Hola, aquí de nuevo.**

**Estoy conciente que me he atrasado un poco en subir esta historia a como suelo subir los capítulos pero tuve problemas con mi computadora, ni modo, son imprevistos y espero que no sean muy duros conmigo por eso, es que a la hora de escribir necesito hacerlo en mi habitación que es donde me inspiro, en un cyber café me da verguenza.**

**Por cierto y antes que nada, me di cuenta que por mis comentarios en el capítulo anterior daba la impresión de que antes he dejado historias sin terminar y no, nunca lo he hecho, me refería a que como nunca ha pasado no tenía la intención de que me sucediera con esta por primera vez, ojalá esto aclare las cosas y tranquilice a la gente que se haya preocupado por eso.**

**Tengo toda la intensión de terminar esta historia a como sea, a menos que pase una catástrofe, esperemos que no.**

**Aclaradas las cosas vamos a este capítulo, ya saben, no me pertenece, no gano un cinco con ella y es yaoi.**

**Y ahora, el capítulo.**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**Sai aprende que en boca cerrada no entra mosca.**

**-**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Para bien o para mal, no hay lugar como el hogar.**

(Ese era el título del capítulo entero, pero tuve que partirlo en dos para poder subir algo esta semana.)

-

-

Había pasado una semana más desde que Iruka y su equipo prestado se hubiesen ido a esa misión que originalmente hubiera sido de Kakashi.

Y Kakashi sentía que se iba a volver loco.

No era solo el trabajo en la Academia, que con los días no había mejorado en lo más mínimo sino todo lo contrario, los pequeños monstruos conforme pasaba el tiempo habían ido tomando más confianza y perdiendo un poco más el temor con el que inicialmente había podido medio dominarlos, aunque ese último día se le había ocurrido utilizar la amenaza que los bándalos habían usado contra él al inicio, o sea les había dicho que si no se comportaban los reportaría con Iruka-sensei cuando este regresara de su misión y el resto del día pasó con mucha mayor armonía que la que hubiera disfrutado en los últimos días.

No se explicaba como eso no se le había ocurrido antes.

Además el trabajo en la Torre seguía siendo tan tedioso y lento como siempre pues a pesar de sus amenazas o inclusive de sus acciones, siempre había ninja que parecía que eran incapaces de aprender la lección o aquellos que recién regresaban de misiones por primera vez desde que estuviera a cargo del salón recolectando informes, por lo que siempre había alguien que llenaba las cosas mal o entregaba los papeles a deshoras, lo que llevaba a que la rapidez para recolectar dichos informes no hubiera mejorado mucho, así que lo mejor que podría decirse de su hora de salida y humor al finalizar su día laboral era que por lo menos no estaba empeorando todavía más.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro que esto no se debiera a que ya hubiera llegado a su límite y por ello fuera imposible que pudiera empeorar.

Y para peores no había ninguna información de Iruka y su equipo.

Cosa que aunque fuera totalmente esperable aún así no dejaba de incomodarle.

El copy-nin se había acabado por enterar de que no existía un límite en cuanto a cuanto podía llegar a añorar a Iruka y con cada segundo que pasaba lo mucho que lo extrañaba parecía aumentar.

Ahora que hemos de señalar de positivo en todo esto que Sai por su parte había aprendido muy bien la lección.

Si las cosas estaban siendo deprimentes para el copy-nin no podían compararse como estaban siendo para el muchacho, pues bien que mal Kakashi tenía la ventaja de la edad, la experiencia, la fama y el temor que generaba ya fuera en los niños de la Academia, sus padres y los shinobi y kunoichi que llegaban a entregar sus informes en las tardes al salón de misiones.

El adolescente no contaba ni con el encanto de la juventud pues este se evaporaba una vez que habría la boca.

De tal manera, nuestro socialmente inadecuado ROOT no había tenido más remedio que darse cuenta de que su inicial desprecio por el trabajo que realizaba Iruka-sensei, ahora considerado por él como maestro de maestros y excelso domador de shinobi y kunoichi de cualquier tamaño y edad, había sido injusto y estúpido.

Y además añadiremos que ese par de semanas de trabajos forzados en la Academia y la Torre, había restituido mucho la empatía que el grupo de Danzo con tanto esmero había estado tratando de aniquilar con su entrenamiento por años.

Por lo menos en lo que se refería a no menospreciar el trabajo que realizaran otras personas, por más humilde y sencillo que le hubiera parecido ese trabajo inicialmente.

Y así nuestros dos castigados shinobi estaban saliendo ese día de su turno en la Academia cuando vieron a lo lejos donde se acercaban caminando las respuestas a todas sus plegarias.

En los últimos días ambos se habían vuelto muy piadosos.

Los cuatro miembros del equipo se veían sucios y se movían con lentitud, sin embargo eso no pareció incomodar en lo más mínimo a los niños que habían salido un poco antes que sus sensei sustitutos y que habrían podido identificar a Iruka así se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia.

Los treinta niños, pues al escuchar los gritos de júbilo de sus compañeros los pocos que se habían alejado regresaron, echaron a correr y entre todos lanzaron a su maestro al suelo ya que Iruka no estaba en las mejores condiciones y aunque lo hubiera estado no hubiera sido fácil para nadie calmar la alegría de tanto niño al verlo de nuevo en persona.

Al menos no sin hacerles daño.

Los pre-genin en los últimos días se habían dado cuenta de que su maestro era mucho mejor que lo que le hubieran reconocido y no habían acabado de creer mucho las promesas que les hacían todos los mayores de que eventualmente lo podrían recuperar.

Los pequeños hablaban todos a la vez y entre risas, lágrimas, y los subsecuentes hipidos y mocos, le medio reclamaban a su maestro el haberlos dejado por tantos días sin ningún aviso y le pedían les prometiera que jamás los abandonaría de nuevo.

En todo caso fue rescatado de entre esa montaña de personitas por un muy enfadado Naruto;

-¿Qué les pasa a todos en la Aldea? Desde que pusimos un pie aquí todo el mundo pareciera que tiene que abrazar a Iruka-sensei, inclusive Izumo-san y Kotetsu-san no nos dejaron ni llegar a las puertas y si no fuera porque Iruka-sensei los regañó por abandonar su puesto nos hubieran seguido hasta la casa, igual con toda la gente que nos encontramos en la calle, ¡hasta el papá de Hinata se emocionó cuando lo vio!, bueno, o eso me pareció porque en vez de ignorarnos como siempre dejó de hablar con quien estaba y vino a darle la mano a Iruka- sensei y lo escaneó con su byakugan, y hasta dijo que era bueno que estuviera de regreso porque no quería que Hanabi por estar triste se fuera a atrasar en sus estudios.

Bueno, así nos acabamos de dar cuenta quien es la bebita de papá en casa de los Hyuga.

Pero volviendo a nuestra historia, el chico acababa de sacar a Iruka de la montaña de niños que le había caído encima cuando le fue arrebatado por su emocionado novio;

-¡Iruka, por fin regresaste, te he extrañado taaanto!

No, el copy-nin no sonó como si estuviera sollozando.

O al menos lo negaría hasta la muerte cuando algún testigo presencial dijera lo contrario al recordar ese momento.

Pero recordaremos que no era la persona a la que le había ido peor con su partida, por lo que Sai, que entre el comentario de Naruto y la reacción de Kakashi supuso que la acción socialmente aceptable en esa circunstancia sería mostrar su alegría de que hubiera llegado el responsable habitual del trabajo que había sufrido ese par de semanas abrazando a este con una fuerza directamente proporcional a la alegría que estaba sintiendo, se unió al copy-nin en su abrazo al chunin con algo más de entusiasmo que el que el pobre hombre podía soportar por su condición física en ese momento y por ello nuestro maestro al sufrir ese abrazo de oso perdió el poco aire que todavía quedaba en sus pulmones, luego de los chicos de la Academia y su novio, quedándose sin nada de oxígeno lo que hizo que perdiera la conciencia.

Kakashi no recordaba un momento en el que hubiera sentido más pánico que el que sintió en ese momento al ver a Iruka desmayado en sus brazos, por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y usando un jutsu se transportó con todo y Sai, quién no había dejado de abrazarlos, al hospital.

El copy-nin frente a la estación de enfermería parecía un demente, sosteniendo al maestro en sus brazos su único ojo visible demostraba una terrible angustia mientras el pobre hombre llamaba a gritos a la Hokage.

La jefa de enfermeras de ese turno lo conocía bien pues antes de su relación con el chunin el ninja de los mil jutsus había sido un cliente frecuente de ese honorable establecimiento y dado que la experimentada mujer había estado encargada del jounin desde cuando el famosísimo Sharingan Kakashi era tan solo Kakashi-kun y Hatake-sama lo traía al hospital para sus vacunaciones, plantándose frente a él le recordó que estaba en un hospital y allí no era más que otro shinobi de tal manera que si no se comportaba de manera adecuada ella misma lo correría de allí.

Por milagro el ninja de los mil jutsus recordó que la regordeta y pequeña mujer era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

Y así luego de que tuvo su atención, la enfermera lo dirigió a una habitación para que recostara al maestro en una cama y dándose cuenta de que si bien el chunin parecía estar estable su acompañante no, pues el pobre de Kakashi parecía estar al borde de un ataque cardiaco, la mujer decidió por ello que ciertamente la única manera de salir de ese problema sería si el único médico en el que confiaba el copy-nin se presentaba, o sea Tsunade-hime, por lo que la mandó a llamar de manera urgente.

La Hokage llegó en el mismo momento que Sakura, Naruto y Okita, quienes a pesar de su cansancio decidieron ir al hospital para asegurarse de que Iruka se encontraba bien.

El chunin se estaba despertando en ese momento y al darse cuenta de que se había desmayado se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.

Era como si el Universo lo odiara.

Se había largado a esa misión por más de dos semanas abandonando sus deberes, cosa que luego de lo poco que pudo escuchar de lo que le dijeron los niños tal parecía le ganaría algún tiempo dificil en la Academia mientras se ponían al día con sus estudios, para demostrarle a Kakashi que era un shinobi capaz y al regresar después de completar una misión difícil de manera exitosa se había desmayado como una princesa mimada echando a perder todo su esfuerzo en el último momento.

Se sentó en la cama sintiéndose derrotado sabiendo que debía de estar sonrojado por la vergüenza cuando sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre su frente, mientras el jounin preguntaba sonando preocupado.

-Iruka, ¿Te sientes bien? Estás sonrojado, pero no tienes fiebre. ¿Tienes alguna herida, alguien te envenenó?

La voz de su novio, que aumentaba de volumen con cada frase, sonaba como si estuviera entrando en un ataque histérico.

-¡Hiashi Hyuga te revisó, alguien le hizo algo a tus canales de chakra! ¿Te sientes débil? ¡Eso puede ser algo muy serio!, mejor no trates de moverte, ya Tsunade viene en camino. ¿Dónde demonios está esa mujer? ¡TSUNADE!

Acto seguido Iruka vio donde el famoso copy-nin caía al suelo con un golpe seco luego de que su ojo visible se dilatara y se le fuera para atrás, mientras la Hokage, quién no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por suavizar la caída de la que era responsable, de pie detrás de donde había caído el jounin miraba a Iruka con una gran sonrisa;

-Iruka-sensei, bienvenido a casa, no tiene idea de como lo hemos extrañado.

-

-

* * *

-

**Si, lo se, no puse la misión en tiempo real, pero verán, nunca he escrito una historia de acción y aventura y no estoy muy segura de cómo hacerlo, talvez algún día me anime pero no será en esta semana, pero no se preocupen, tengo pensado poner**** lo que sucedió en la misión pero en retrospectiva según la opinión de los personajes.**

**Solo que tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo porque si lo ponía en este se iban a tener que esperar todavía más que lo que ya lo han hecho e imaginé que preferirían por lo menos que adelantara algo de lo que sucedía en la vida de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Muchísimas gracias a la gente que me dejó comentarios, ustedes me animan y no tienen idea lo mucho que mejoran mis días y mi inspiración; k2008sempai, rago, kmil-chan, Derama17, Hatake Nabiki, Dark-ekin, applee03, -Aori Hime Murasaki-, Hayame Hatake-Umino, ¡ustedes son de lo mejor!**

**De verdad espero no haber dejado a nadie de los que comentaron el capítulo anterior por fuera, y si lo hice déjamelo saber y prometo dedicarte el capítulo próximo, ;).**

**No dejen de dejarme saber que opinaron de este mini capítulo, todavía no he escrito el que sigue así que todos sus comentarios me sirven de inspiración.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**- **


	5. Todo vuelve a estar en su lugar

-

**Como ya es de todos sabido, nada del Universo de Naruto me pertenece y tan solo lo tomo prestado por diversión sin ganar un cinco por ello, además aunque no salga nada explícito se dan a entender relaciones yaoi.**

**Imagino que se dieron cuenta de que ya no actualizo tan rápido como antes pero esperemos que me crean cuando les digo que todos los días pienso en este fic y cómo lo voy a continuar, el que no se me ocurriera nada no tiene que ver con falta de voluntad, desafortunadamente, si fuera así lo hubiera terminado hace días, ojala la espera les parezca que valió la pena.**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**Sai aprende que en boca cerrada no entra mosca.**

**-**

**Capítulo 5.**

**Todo vuelve a estar en su lugar.**

**-**

**-**

Kakashi despertó súbitamente al escuchar voces conocidas a su alrededor, el copy-nin se medio sentó en la cama en la que había estado acostado y de inmediato empezó a sentir un terrible dolor en la nuca.

Sentía como si una mula lo hubiera pateado.

En eso escuchó la voz de Iruka quién le llamaba sonando preocupado;

-Kakashi, no te levantes, Tsunade-sama dijo que posiblemente sería mejor que descansaras después del golpe que te dio, ella tuvo que irse pero me pidió que la disculparas pero le pareció que era lo mejor para todos si te sedaba un poco porque estabas algo inquieto y también me dijo que por hoy te relevaba del turno en la Torre.

Al jounin no se sentía especialmente relajado después de esa "sedación", pero ya estaba al tanto de que a veces la Hokage no era la persona más considerada o delicada cuando perdía la paciencia.

Igual que estaba convencido de que la mujer no debía de haberse mostrado arrepentida ni en lo más mínimo y que Iruka tan solo estaba tratando de disculparla, aunque era de agradecer que le permitiera tomarse la tarde para darle la bienvenida a su novio.

Aunque sabía que tendría que seguir con el trabajo ingrato en la Torre y en la Academia por algún tiempo más por mientras Iruka se recuperaba de esa misión.

No importaba, estando Iruka en la Aldea se aliviaba en gran medida su preocupación, además de que era seguro que tan solo tenía que esperar unos pocos días para salir de ese infierno que el chunin llamaba trabajo diario normal.

Pero era preferible terminar de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien realmente para lo que debía enterarse de lo que había pasado en el tiempo en que había estado inconciente;

-Ya veo, pero dime, ¿ella te revisó, te sientes bien?

Iruka sonrió, era tan propio de Kakashi, se acababa de despertar después de perder la conciencia por un golpe que podría haber matado a cualquier otro y lo primero que quería saber era como estaba él;

-Si, no pasa nada malo conmigo, tan solo estoy cansado.

Las otras personas que se encontraban en la habitación acudieron para incluirlos en la animada conversación en la que estaban participando.

El primero en decirle algo fue Naruto;

-Kakashi-sensei, le estábamos contando a Sai-kun como nos fue en la misión, ¡fue estupenda! Teníamos que proteger a esta gente de unos bandidos que los estaban atacando porque estaban buscando al miembro de la familia que podía activar un artefacto que era capaz de multiplicar el chakra de una persona mil veces, ¿se puede imaginar?, y resultó que esa persona era una sacerdotisa del templo cercano, pero esos bandidos, que eran ninja renegados tomaron a unos niños que se habían alejado como rehenes y amenazaron con matarlos si esa chica no se entregaba, todos nosotros estábamos afuera dispuestos a pelear y ocultamos a los demás en una cueva enorme que hizo Okita-niisan, porque él puede manipular la tierra…

Kakashi levantó la ceja, ¿Okita-niisan? Se suponía que Naruto no iba a fraternizar tanto con el enemigo.

El jounin miró a Iruka quien sonreía mirando a su antiguo alumno, como si estuviera escuchando esa historia sin haber participado en ella, disfrutando del relato del muchacho como quien oye el cuento de un niñito, sin embargo la que continuó la historia fue Sakura;

-Si, y como los ninja enemigos tenían como rehenes a los niños y Aya-chan no podía permitir que les hicieran daño nos dijo que se entregaría, tratamos de convencerla de que no lo hiciera y para eso primero Naruto-kun hizo un clon con la forma de ella, pero no funcionó porque en seguida se dieron cuenta de que era falsa, uno de esos ninja era muy bueno distinguiendo patrones de chakra, casi como los Hyuga, y entonces ¡zaz!, Aya-chan se enteró de que el plan había fallado y salió de su escondite diciendo que se entregaba pero que no debían hacerle daño a nadie o sino se suicidaría y no podrían conseguir lo que buscaban.

Okita continuó;

-Todos tratamos de persuadirla, pero se mostró tan segura y firme que no tuvimos mas remedio que dejarla ir de momento, pensando en rescatarla luego de poner a los demás a salvo, la verdad es que en ese momento debimos darnos cuenta de que algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando, pero de verdad era imposible distinguirla, hasta estaba igual de insoportable como era desde que la conocimos, pero yo creí que seguramente estaba empezando a aflorar la actitud real, ya saben, de sacerdotisa que se preocupa por la demás gente y que por eso se estaba sacrificando, pero no…

Aquí Naruto interrumpió;

-¡Oigan, yo estoy contando la historia y me la están a echando a perder!

Sakura prosiguió sin hacerle caso;

-¡Es que la estás contando muy despacio! Aya-chan era un clon pero no de Naruto sino de Iruka-sensei, que puede hacer clones perfectos de otra gente.

Naruto gritó;

-¡No, yo lo estoy contando!

Luego haciendo un mohín continuó en voz baja;

-Aya-chan era un clon pero no mío sino de Iruka-sensei, que puede hacer clones perfectos de otra gente.

Iruka trató de consolar al resentido Naruto por no poder contar el solo la historia;

-Oh, pero yo solo puedo hacer uno a la vez, no como tú, que puedes hacer muchos clones, el dejar uno extra en mi lugar por poco tiempo para que esos ninja no se dieran cuenta de que faltaba uno de nosotros me costó mucho.

Okita continuó donde había quedado Naruto mirando a Kakashi demostrando tanta emoción como los genin;

-Iruka-sensei es fantástico, hasta imitaba su patrón personal de chakra y a mí me habían enseñado que eso no se podía, que era como una huella digital, nosotros no nos dimos cuenta hasta que los ninja se alejaron un poco y el clon que había dejado atrás antes de deshacerse nos explicó el plan.

Naruto de nuevo interrumpió;

-Si, si, y cuando pusimos a todos los demás a salvo y fuimos por Iruka-sensei todavía esos tontos no se habían dado cuenta de que no era Aya-chan y uno de ellos hasta le estaba haciendo ojitos, ¡me dio un coraje!

Kakashi se sentía indignado, ¡si claro!, le da coraje que un estúpido desconocido le haga ojitos a Iruka, pero el estúpido que representa un peligro inminente es "niisan".

Sai dio una opinión por primera vez en ese rato;

-Mm, eso podría ser muy útil en misiones de espionaje, ¿no ha pensado en trabajar con Ibiki-san?

-¡NO!

Kakashi luego de ese grito trató de arreglar las cosas, después de todo no quería que Iruka creyera que su negativa era porque opinaba que le faltaban habilidades, aunque ciertamente no quería verlo irse de mes de por medio a misiones tipo S, una tipo A lo había tenido todos esos días al borde de un colapso nervioso;

-Vamos Sai, ¿quieres quedarte para siempre trabajando en la Academia y en la Torre en vez de Iruka? Estoy seguro de que esos lugares se desmoronarían si él no estuviera allí, en estas semanas ya te diste cuenta de lo difícil que es y de lo mucho que lo necesitan.

Luego para que no quedaran con la idea de Sai mejor trató de desviar la atención hacia la historia de la misión de nuevo;

-Y entonces, ¿como rescataron a Iruka?

Los tres miembros más jóvenes que habían estado en esa misión se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a hablar casi al mismo tiempo demostrando un gran entusiasmo;

-Apenas Iruka-sensei nos vio llegar se dio cuenta de que ya los clientes estaban a salvo y como si nada se soltó de las amarras con la que lo habían atado y empezamos a luchar.

-Nos aventajaban mucho en número, y daba la impresión de que todos eran jounin o algo así, y por eso apenas tuvimos oportunidad y ya que toda la gente estaba a salvo mejor hicimos una retirada estratégica para separarlos y estando apartados acabar con ellos.

-Pero por supuesto estaban enojados porque les habíamos echado a perder el plan y Sakura que es tan fuerte como la abuela Tsunade le partió el cráneo a un par de esos y los que quedaban más bien se enojaron más y nos empezaron a perseguir.

-Luego de un rato de estar luchando estábamos con las reservas de chakra por el suelo y a pesar de que Okita-san hizo una barrera de tierra y un pantano detrás de nosotros y eso nos dio algo de tiempo empezaron a acercarse.

Okita siguió con el relato como si estuviera contando la cosa más extraordinaria que hubiera presenciado en toda su vida;

-Casi todos estábamos con poco chakra, con la excepción de Naruto-kun, de verdad que jamás había visto a alguien con tantas reservas, pero no podíamos dejarlo para que luchara él solo y entonces Iruka-sensei aprovechó la poca distancia que había con ellos y rápidamente puso unas trampas, nunca hubiera creído que se podía hacer algo tan mortífero con un papel explosivo, una cantimplora, medio metro de cable de chakra, tres botones y una cremallera.

Bueno, el copy nin si estaba al tanto de que lo que a su novio le faltaba en reservas de chakra le sobraba en ingenio, aunque nunca lo hubiera visto en acción si había escuchado de los usos poco convencionales para cosas aparentemente inofensivas que se le ocurrían a Iruka, aunque esos usos los había escuchado en historias de la infancia revoltosa del chunin o en revanchas contra shinobi que lo hubieran hecho enojar en la Torre.

Mientras el jounin recordaba algunas de esas historias que habían sido contadas con expresiones de horror y admiración por parte de shinobi sentados en una mesa de tragos contando historias de terror, los chicos continuaban contando su historia;

-¡Sí! Eso les enseñó a no meterse con nosotros y nos dio el tiempo suficiente como para acercarlos al límite de Konoha donde había una patrulla de refuerzo que terminó de aniquilar a los que quedaban todavía.

-Estoy segura de que luego de eso las bandas de ninja renegados lo van a pensar muy bien antes de tratar de hacer problemas si los ninja de Konoha se pueden involucrar, ¡cha!

Después de eso y de que les dieran de alta a todos, se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, con excepción de Sai, quien no tenía ninguna justificación para no seguir con el trabajo de Iruka hasta que este se reincorporara de nuevo en el y que de nuevo adquiría más conocimiento del chunin y se terminaba de enterar de que no era por incapacidad que no era enviado con mucha frecuencia a misiones de alta peligrosidad fuera de la aldea.

Aunque empezaba a pensar que dado la habilidad tan poco frecuente de la que habían hablado podía ser que el que se quedara tanto en la Aldea fuera porque era más necesario allí, pero no tan solo para que trabajara en la Torre y la Academia.

Era más que evidente que una habilidad camaleónica de ese tipo sería necesario mantenerla en el mayor secreto posible para que siguiera siendo igual de útil tanto para proteger a alguien como en misiones de espionaje.

Está de más decir que aunque se estuviera equivocando en lo que se imaginaba y los de T&I estuvieran desaprovechando a Iruka, por fin se había dado cuenta de que trabajos como el de la Torre y la Academia eran sumamente difíciles, así estuvieran dentro de los límites de la aldea y que, al menos él, preferiría evitarlos así tuviera en cambio que enfrentarse diariamente a un ninja del libro bingo por lo que le faltara de existencia.

Pero regresando a la pareja principal de esta historia, nuestros dos hombres se dirigían a su casa caminando detrás de Naruto y Okita, quienes aparentemente habían forjado una buena amistad en esa misión.

Kakashi se sentía traicionado por su antiguo alumno.

Iruka por su parte se daba cuenta de que el copy-nin miraba con insistencia al joven jounin por lo que hizo un comentario;

-Okita-kun es un gran compañero de equipo…

Kakashi no tenía el ánimo como para estar alabando al muchacho de momento;

-Sii, aunque todavía le falta algo de práctica, es muy joven.

Iruka asintió;

-Si, es demasiado joven, le debes llevar como… ¿diez años?

Kakashi arrugó la frente, en comparación con Okita, quien apenas estaría llegando a los veinte años podía ser que Iruka creyera que él era viejo;

-Bueno, yo creo que no es tanto y la verdad es que la edad no es tan importante, es más bien un asunto de experiencia.

Iruka siguió hablando muy seriamente;

-Um, es muy talentoso, un jounin y ex ANBU y la verdad es que es bastante atractivo, ya sabes, si eres del tipo que te gusta alto, musculoso, simpático y con cara bonita.

Kakashi no podía darse por menos;

-Yo también soy jounin y ex ANBU, aparte de que no me parece que tengas ninguna queja de mi apariencia y además tengo experiencia…

De momento le parecía que el único punto extra a su favor era la experiencia por lo que le estaba tratando de poner énfasis.

Iruka asintió tristemente;

-Si, supongo que ambos tienen muchas cosas en común y se nota que él te admira mucho, sabes, supongo que era lógico que apareciera alguien más apropiado para ti y yo no quiero ser un estorbo, si quieres me voy con Naruto por mientras encuentro un apartamento y …

En ese momento Iruka detuvo la conversación que había estado manteniendo en voz baja para despedirse con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos del sujeto del que estaban hablando, quien al llegar al lugar en el que se separaba de ellos agitando la mano y con una gran sonrisa les dijo adiós sin haberse enterado de que había estaba siendo el tema de conversación de los hombres de los que se estaba despidiendo.

De esa manera continuaron con su camino aunque esta vez tan solo Naruto, Iruka y Kakashi quien apenas medio respondió al gesto de Okita.

Ese malentendido no podía esperar ni siquiera a que estuvieran del todo solos;

-¡Iruka de que estás hablando!, yo no estoy interesado en Okita-kun, y en todo caso él en quién está interesado es en ti, yo solo me contuve de no partirle la cara cuando se ponía todo sonriente contigo porque imaginé que te hubieras enojado conmigo y eso hubiera acabado por ayudar a que lo escogieras a él.

Iruka se notaba realmente asombrado;

-No Kakashi, durante toda la misión cada vez que me hablaba me preguntaba por ti, el chico te tiene idealizado y se nota que quisiera tener algo contigo.

El copy-nin se puso frente a su novio y tomándolo de los brazos lo miró emocionado;

-Iruka, aunque eso fuera cierto, y ya te digo, a mí me parece que quién le gusta eres tú, no hay ninguna persona con quien yo deseara estar más que contigo y nadie podría cambiar eso, yo te amo.

El chunin tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos húmedos;

-Yo también te amo y me alegra tanto estar de regreso, Naruto en la misión me explicó lo del malentendido con Sai y lamento no haber arreglado las cosas antes de marcharme, te he extrañado tanto...

Naruto, quien luego de que se marchó Okita no pudo evitar el escuchar la conversación que sus dos sensei estaban teniendo ya no lo soportó más;

-¡AGHHH! ¡Ya está bueno!, ¿Qué no pueden esperarse a llegar a su casa para ponerse todos cariñosos? O por lo menos a que yo ya me haya ido, les aseguro que no quiero tener más pesadillas por culpa de ustedes, ugh, me imagino que así se debe sentir encontrarse a los papás de uno haciendo "cosas" , por lo empalagosa ya parece una escena de las que escribe Ero-sennin y en todo caso Okita-niisan no está interesado en ninguno de ustedes dos, lo que pasa es que hay alguien que le gusta mucho entre sus amigos y estaba tratando de averiguar como ustedes han podido tener una relación por tanto tiempo, debe estar medio mal de la cabeza porque él cree que se ven de lo más tiernos, ya saben, como ya están tan mayores.

Los dos hombres no pudieron evitar un grito indignado;

-¡COMO QUE TAN MAYORES!

Si, la vida en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas volvía a la normalidad.

-

-

(fine, fin, fin.)

-

**

* * *

-**

**Y bien, ese fue el fic, en este como vieron no hubo nada lemon ni lime, pero desde un principio se pensó que fuera así, por ello la categoría, tengo que reconocer que no acabo de sentirme a gusto con toda la historia en general y talvez más adelante la re escriba, porque ****me parece que la parte de la misión se prestaba para mucho más, pero es que si me hubiera esperado para terminarla como debía ser hubiera escrito como un capítulo por trimestre, ya he dicho que lo mío no es la acción y si yo la estuviera leyendo y no escribiendo preferiría tenerla aunque sea así como quedó y no esperar tanto.**

**Cualquier cosa si me decido y la hago de nuevo ahí les aviso.**

**Por cierto, lo de la habilidad de hacer clones perfectos de Iruka lo leí en otro fic, pero aparte de que estaba escrito en inglés no logro acordarme de nada más, ni de en cual fue ni de quien es el autor, si alguien lo sabe le agradecería que me lo dijera para darle el crédito.**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que me dio su apoyo y sus ideas en esta historia, y a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, kmil-chan, -xburbuja-, rago, Tsunade25, Hatake Nabiki, Aori Hime Murasaki, k2008sempai, Hayame Hatake Umino, fueron de muchísima ayuda y me motivaron y alegraron como no tienen idea.**

**A tods, por favor déjenme saber que opinan.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

-


End file.
